


caught in your spell

by endlesspossibilities



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesspossibilities/pseuds/endlesspossibilities
Summary: Karolina visits her girlfriend, Nico, during her lunch break, but she's not the one who eats."The two girls stare at each other hotly for a moment before crashing together. They kiss like it’s been weeks since they could and like they would be starved if they couldn’t."





	caught in your spell

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at smut... let me know how I did.  
> Also, should be working on the next chapter of my other fic but it's fine!

The bell rings over the door alerting Nico to the fact that someone has entered the smoke shop and she looks up from her book, The Facts of a Body. She watches as a brightly dressed, tall blonde woman with a long braid eyes some of the paraphernalia they have on sale as she walks up to the counter. Immediately, Nico notices the woman’s long legs and tan skin, not hiding the way she looks her up and down.

“Damn, how can I help you, gorgeous?” Nico saunters up to the woman, leaning across the glass between them. The blonde rolls her eyes with a smile,

“Babe, you’re disgusting.” 

Nico just laughs and tilts her head up to receive a kiss.

“Look, you are beautiful and I am gay as fuck for you. I can’t help it,” Nico raises her hands in a fake plea. It’s only noon, which means Karolina is here on her lunch break. It also means the shop that Nico manages is completely dead and she’s the only one working.

“Mm but not as gay as you make me, so no excuses. I have thirty minutes and I had a late breakfast, so… play with me?” Karrie bats her eyelashes at her girlfriend until Nico’s stony face collapses with a sigh and the short woman walks around the counter to the door and turns the lock. She places an out to lunch sign on the door then walks back to her girlfriend, pulling her by the hand to the back.

“Do you want a CBD cig?” Nico asks, grabbing a lighter off one of the shelves and flicking it. Karolina nods and watches as her goth girlfriend lights the hemp cigarette and inhales a small cloud. There’s black lipstick on the end when she pulls it away and holds it out to Karolina with her thumb and index finger. The blonde’s lips press against them lightly as she takes her own hit, not bothering to take the small wrap herself. She keeps eye contact as she lets the smoke creep out of her mouth. Nico watches with a smirk taking another hit herself. 

“Why’d you come here, baby?” Nico asks, a twinkle in her eye. She has a feeling that her girlfriend has something less innocent in mind. She wants Karrie to say it, though. The blonde smiles sweetly coming into her space, letting her long arms trap Nico against the shelves.

“I had a good dream this morning after you left… I woke up hoping to make it a reality but the bed was cold,” Karolina pouts, sticking her perfectly glossed lip out. Nico swallows hard, taking in her girlfriend’s blown pupils.

“What happened in your dream?” Nico asks, reaching over to place the cigarette on the edge of an ash bowl. When she brings her arm back in she lets her hand rest on Karrie’s hip, squeezing the soft skin she finds there. The two girls stare at each other hotly for a moment before crashing together. They kiss like it’s been weeks since they could and like they would be starved if they couldn’t. While Karolina may look innocent to an outsider, Nico knows that her girlfriend kisses dirty and messy, all tongue and teeth and bite. 

She lets the hand on Karrie’s hip slide down to her ass and then lower onto her thigh, feeling the stretch marks that stripe her skin. They are remnants of Karolina’s growth spurt and accompanied by similar marks on the divots of her ass. 

Karolina continues to ruin her lipstick, spreading it across her jaw and down her neck as she licks and kisses her way across. Nico lets out a gasp as Karrie runs her tongue along the edge of the goth girl’s ear, before pushing back from the shelves. She kisses Karolina hard as she walks her backward toward the table on the far wall. She doesn’t bother with pushing the papers out of the way, they’re only receipts that she has to process anyway, and she has better things to worry about right now. Like pulling these boho shorts down her girlfriend’s impossibly long legs. Karolina is doing her best to distract Nico, palming her chest and feeling the hard nipples that poke through the black band shirt. Nico doesn’t like bras, doesn’t find use in them and is grateful for that when Karolina’s thumb rubs circles around her nipple with no padding between them. 

“Fuck, Karrie. You really want this, huh?” Nico gasps, her hips grinding between Karolina’s legs and one hand tangled in the blonde locks. It’s friction, but not the pressure she knows the woman wants needs. Still, Nico feels her hips rock up against her own each time, searching for release.

“So much, baby. Please,” Karrie begs, whimpering against her girlfriend’s lips.

“Mm, don’t worry, love. I got you,” Nico assures her, her unoccupied hand slipping between the tan legs and cupping the delicious heat she finds there. She lets her fingers rub along the fabric of Karolina’s panties, feeling the wetness begin to soak through. Nico imagines that this sticky heat has been there since Karolina woke up from her dream this morning. How she must have shifted uncomfortably in her desk at the Pilates studio she works at, unable to do anything about this want that drives her wild. They’ve never needed lube where Karrie is concerned, her body always supplying more than enough slick to allow Nico to fuck her the way she needs and deserves.

“How many?” Nico asks, between kisses to the blonde’s neck.

“Two,” Karolina pants back immediately. Her voice is airy and high, letting Nico know that she’s already on the edge. Pushing her underwear aside, Nico rubs up and down the wet, hot folds she finds there. Once, twice, enough to coat her fingers, before she pushes in. 

Karolina's back arches into her and she moans at the sudden fullness.

“That’s it, baby. Let me take care of you,” Nico soothes in her ear, waiting a beat to allow her girlfriend to adjust before pulling out and pushing in again. She starts a slow rhythm, but she curls her fingers each time she pulls out, rubbing at the ridge she knows drives her girlfriend crazy.

“Ah! Fuck, Nico!” Karolina gasps out, gripping onto her girlfriend’s shoulders and back. While Nico may be physically smaller, she never fails to command her beautiful, sweet girlfriend in bed. If the world could only see Karolina now, panting and keening into Nico’s fingers, a gorgeous mess spread out across the desk with no control.

As Nico feels Karolina’s walls tighten around her fingers she speeds up her pace, using her hips to drive her fingers into her girlfriend’s soaked pussy. 

“Mo-more,” Karolina pants out, so close to the edge but unable to fall into blissful oblivion. Nico nods, biting down on the long neck in front of her at the moment her thumb pressed down on Karrie’s clit. 

“Oh! Fuck!” Karolina calls out, every muscle in her body snapping together and she sees stars behind her eyes as waves of pure relief and satisfaction take over. Nico works her fingers until she feels her girlfriend start to come down from this high. As Karolina’s arms loosen and her eyes flutter back open, Nico pulls them completely out. This makes the blonde woman shudder and twitch again.

“Better?”

“Much,” Karrie whimpers, watching as Nico’s fingers travel to her mouth and pop in. Her eyes glaze over once again as Nico sucks the cum off her fingers, swirling them in her mouth and licking her lips after. 

“Good, cause I’m not done,” Nico smirks, devilishly. Karolina’s head falls back and she laughs with joy and disbelief as the Asian woman sinks to her knees and reaches for the ruined bikini-style panties, pulling them down Karrie’s legs. They leave streaks on the inside of her perfectly tanned thighs, which Nico cleans up with long strokes of her tongue.

It’s a drug, pleasuring Karolina. She knows that many wish they could see her girlfriend come undone, entirely pliant to Nico’s skilled actions. They will never know though because Karolina is hers. Forever and willingly. She reminds her of this with a quick bite to the sensitive skin in the junction of Karolina’s thigh.

She nuzzles the well-maintained fuzz that tops Karolina’s pussy with love, before going lower. Her breath blows onto the mess of wet she finds there, cooling it and causing Karrie to shift in her position. The taller woman is leaning back on one hand, legs spread wide to allow Nico’s shoulder between them and one hand cards through the dark tresses there. 

“I can never just have a taste,” Nico says, looking up through her eyelashes to make contact with the blue eyes, almost black now. Keeping her eyes there, she lets her tongue make a broad stroke from Karolina’s center up through her lips and to the bundle of nerves. 

“Ah!” Karrie gasps, her grip tightening in Nico’s hair as her lover continues rough licks across her. She pants as she watches Nico’s eyes close and lose herself in the taste and smell of her favorite person. There’s still slick cum leaking from Karolina from her first orgasm and Nico slots her mouth around the opening and sucks, swallowing what she can and making Karrie cry out in pleasure. 

Finally, after what seems like hours to Karolina, she pushes her tongue in and suddenly she’s inside Karrie. Flicking and pulling, Nico devours her girlfriend, gripping onto her thighs to keep them open as she does.

Karolina has lost any form of coherent thought, reduced to babbling and Nico’s name as her hips move themselves to the dark girl’s rhythm. Nico expertly fucks her with a care and skill that can only come from years of practice and loving the woman below her. She moves her lips up, replacing her tongue with one finger sinking in. She breathes for a second, taking in the gorgeous sight above her before lowering her head again and swirling her tongue around the sensitive bundle in a figure eight.

“Come for me, baby,” Nico tells Karrie before latching her lips around her engorged clit and sucking hard. The walls around her finger tighten until she can’t move it anymore and she focuses on broad soft licks to Karrie’s pink folds. Her girlfriend goes silent as the orgasm takes over and her mouth forms a perfect circle. The strong legs close around Nico’s head, bucking up and up before finally stilling. The body she adores relaxes and she watches as Karrie comes to. 

“Wow,” Karolina says finally. Nico smirks from her position on the ground, wiping her chin with her clean hand and getting to her feet. She finds a roll of toilet paper and wipes up Karolina’s glistening thighs and pussy, making the blonde twitch from sensitivity. After cleaning up, she pulls the boho shorts back up muscular, wonderful legs and settles beside her girlfriend, allowing her to slump against her. Karrie places sweet kisses along the skin of her neck that she can reach from her position and sighs, happily.

“Best lunch ever,” Karolina smiles, her senses all back to normal except for a dull ache between her legs.

“You didn’t even eat anything. That was all me,” Nico teases, leaning her head against the blonde.

“True. Maybe I’ll have dinner later, though,” Karolina runs a finger up Nico’s covered legs and scratches the skin she finds at the top lightly.

“I’ll hold you to that, Dean,” the goth girl raises her eyebrows at her girlfriend, despite knowing that Karrie will happily deliver on that promise. They both bask in the intimacy of the moment before Karolina glances at the clock on the wall and gasps,

“Oh shit! I should be back at work, like right now,” she scrambles to her feet, unsteady for a second before taking long strides toward the door that leads back to the front. Nico follows, walking her to the door and unlocking it again.

“Alright, good girl. Go explain this away,” Nico teases, tangling their fingers together once more to tug Karolina down for one more kiss.

“Traffic?” Karrie wonders aloud, thinking of excuses. 

“Sure,” Nico shrugs, kissing the swollen pink lips once more.

“Might not explain all that though,” she gestures to the dark streaks that paint Karrie’s neck and jaw.

“Shit.”

“Love you, babe!” Nico pushes her out the door with a chuckle, delighting in her girlfriend’s grumpy face. It won’t last, not with her eternal sunshine girlfriend, so she doesn’t worry.

“I love you, too,” she hears the blonde grumble before the door closes with a chime. Karolina was right, best lunch ever.


End file.
